Shadowed Blossoms
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl was giving a title Maiden by accident or was it fate? read to find out. Van/oc
1. What a Jerk!

Me: Hiya! this is first chapter of "Shadowed Blossoms" I do not own anything just only Sakura, and Seth I own. I hope this chapter is good, I know there is some bad grammer ect. but I don't really care if it's bad or good, I did my best so have nothing nice to say turn right back around and go find another story to read, anyways I really like doing this chapter specaily when Van comes in -winks- anyways enjoy.

**...**

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter One: What a Jerk!**

**...**

"Sakura! can you help me?"

"Coming!"

Hi, my name is Sakura I'm 14 years old living with my older brother Seth, he takes care of me since our parents died when I was just 10 years old so everything is going okay for us so far. We live in a wonderful town called "Radiant Garden" I even met some cute little girl named Kairi we always go find flowers and make flower crowns into them she made me one and I made her one it was fun but this day is the day everything happened.

I ran down stairs to see my big brother Seth, he has short red hair and blue eyes and he was puting food away, I helped him by puting the food away.

"There! I got to go Seth I promised Kairi I would meet her at The Gardens to get some more flowers."

He sighed shacking his head "How many more flowers are you going to bring back this time?"

I puffed my cheeks out glaring at him "I can bring back many flowers as I want! Kairi give them to me anyways she's like a little sister to me so, nya!" I stick my tounge out when I said 'nya' walking out of the house going straught to the Gardens were I can't wait to see little Kairi

I saw someone passing out some popcicle's, so I joged over asking them what those were called

"Ah! young lady this is a Sea-Salt ice cream, Ansem the Wise loves them."

"Wow! may I have two of them? I never tried them before but I wouldn't mind trying it." I reached into my pouch to get muney but the guy stoped me smiling handing me two Sea-Salt Ice Cream

"It's on me young lady, just promise me you come back to this old man geting another tomarrow."

"Sure! thank you sir." I bowed with the Sea-Salt Ice Cream in my hands running to the Gardens

I saw Kairi on the ground picking flowers, I called out her name while running over to her

"Sakura!" she stood up with flowers in her hand smiling

"Here you go Kairi! It's a Sea-Salt Ice Cream the old man gave it to me for free." I handed her hers and we both tooked a bite from it "Yummy! it's the best ever!"

"Yeah it's so yummy."

Suddenly all that happiness went away when these creatures came up from the ground all black and creepy, we drop the Sea-Salt Ice Cream but she kepted a hold on the flowers in her right hand, I stood infront of her protecting her from these creatures even though I have nothing to fight back but I can't let these creatures hurt Kairi.

"Kairi when I say run you run as fast as you can okay?"

"O-okay, but what about you big sister?" I smiled down at her who was looking up at me

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you Kairi just don't look back 'kay?"

She nodded with worry in her eyes, I watched the creatures slowly walking closer to us until I yelled out 'run' to Kairi and she ran as fast as she can to the steps to the Front Doors of the castle. I tooked off up the stairs but went the left side instead of were Kairi went, I was trying to lead those things my way. I stood still looking around the Reactor trying to find some way to hurt them but before I could look all the way they found me so I started to run again but there was a edge were I had to jump down but it was to far down for me to land safely I'll end up spranging my ankle or something like that.

I look back at the creatures and I knew I had to take my chance so I jumped down landing on my feet but pain shot up my legs I tried to run again but my legs gave out from the pain falling on my stomach, I lift half my body from the ground seeing the creatures were now surrounding me creeping toward me, my eyes widden when they started to jump/charge at me I quickly closed my eyes ready for my death but all I heard was this swishing sound like a sword slashing though air or something then nothing I peeked one eye opened to see a figure's back facing me with a black weird blade thing that reminds me of a key some how and the person was wearing some weird outfit and a helmet type mask.

I stood up still staring at the mystery guy in front of me until he turned around facing me making his weapon disappear, I was about to open my mouth to thank him when he beat me to it.

"Are you a stupid girl or something? tch why I even bother saving you I have no idea, if you want to live girl stay home."

I blinked on how rude he was talking to me so I glared at him

"Why are you being so rude? I was about to thank you for saving my life and your acting like a jerk!"

"I don't need any thanks from a stupid girl like you."

That jerk! my face turn hot to show how angry I am right now with this jerk

"Fine don't take my thanks you jerk! next time you see me being chase or geting killed don't even bother trying to help me!"

"...Whatever stupid girl, next time your screaming for help I'll just laugh at how pathetic you are."

I was so angry hot angry tears force there way down my cheeks I turned around running away from that stupid jerk. After a while I stoped running trying to catch my breath to realize I ran to the Aqueduct, I started to walk making sure not to fall into the water part it doesn't have much water in it but I can still get hurt when I fall down. I still can't believe the nerve of that mask wearing jerk, I stoped in the middle of the Aqueduct sighing hanging my head.

"I acted to rude yelling at him even though he was rude to me mother always tought me 'no matter what you must be kind to others even though they are mean to you' darn it! now I have to go back and apoligize to that mask guy

I turned out but I screamed out steping back but my feet went over the edge falling to the low water, it was that jerk! and I knew for fact in that mask covering his head is smirking amused and he was enjoying me falling down to the low water, I glared at him standing up with a kinda wet clothes water dripping down from me when I stood up climbing up facing him still glaring at him.

"Why in the heck did you do that for?"

"Hm, I didn't do anything I just stood here waiting for you actually notice me standing behind you...you really are a stupid girl." he had his arms crossed agents his chest probley smirking still

Wait...then does mean he heard me "Ahhh! don't tell me you heard everything I said?"

"You really are a stupid girl."

I turn red being embarrised that he heard what I said! but then I turned angry at him for calling me a stupid girl

"Why do you keep calling me stupid girl? I have a name you jerk!"

I eek'ed when he summoned that weird key blade thingy and he pointed at me

"I can call you whatever I want stupid girl."

I gulped looking at his key blade weapon that is still pointed at me

"Why are you pointing that weapon at me for? I didn't do anything."

He was silent for a couple minutes he made it disappear once again and some odd black thing appeared behind him, he turned around walking through it but I yelled out for him to wait.

"At less tell me your name...you still saved my life even if you didn't want to."

"...Vanitas, stupid girl."

Before I could yell at him for calling me that again he went into the black thing it disappeared when he went through it, I sighed started walking back to the Front Doors of the castle were Kairi should be still, I hope she's not hurt. I found her standing there with some lady bend down on her knee with short blue hair, I see Kairi handing the lady flowers that she still had in her hand from all that running. I walked over leting Kairi see me walking over she smiled happily running pass the lady running over to me huging me when I went down to my knees I huged her back.

"Are you okay big sister? those things didn't hurt you?"

I chuckled patting her head gently "They didn't hurt me I'm just wet from falling into the water in the Reactor, but what about you Kairi? are you unhurt?"

"I'm okay, Aqua saved me!" she pointed at the lady who stood up walking over with a kind smile on her lips

I stood up smiling back at her

"Thank you for saving Kairi, my name is Sakura by the way."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I tooked care of those Unversed's. My name is Aqua." she looked up for a while then looks back at me and Kairi

Then Kairi's Grandma came over telling Kairi time to go home, Kairi said bye to me and Aqua, she started running over to her Grandma, they started walking away while talking.

"Hey, Grandma?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Could you tell me that story?"

"Again, dear?" her Grandma chuckled alittle

"Please?"

"Very well, then." Kairi giggled "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the inner darkness will open, and th true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

Kairi nodded understanding her grandma then they kepted walking until we couldn't see them again, I look at Aqua when she started to talk.

"Kairi... Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." I watched her walk to the steps then suddenly we both saw a weird thing flying by "Unversed! It never ends."

She turn around facing me "Please. Go home were it is safer okay?" then she tooked off running off fallowing that weird thing called Unversed

I shruged started walking home hoping when I wake up the next day I hope I don't run into anymore of those Unversed and specaily that jerk Vanitas, when I walked into the house I see no Seth he must be off helping Ansem The Wise with his project or something like that. So I made myself something to eat then I went to get my pj's on clean my teeth wash my face and then I went to bed falling asleep right when my head hit the pellow dreaming of making flower crowns with Kairi...

**...**

Me: Heh it seems Sakura met Vanitas but he keeps calling her 'Stupid girl' allot he just enjoys seeing her get angry or he just always geting on everyone's nerves by being a 'jerk' as she calls him but will she meet him again? stay tune for the next chapter of "Shadowed Blossoms"!

K-chan helped me came up with the title so thankies! hope some enjoyed the first chapter I do draw a picture of Van and Sakura together on my DA profile my name on it is Springflowergirl90 it's the drawing Sakura has pink hair just so you people know.


	2. A Weird Day

Angel: This is chapter 2 I do not own anything I just own Sakura, Seth and there parents I really like working on this chapter, enjoy!

**...**

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 2: A Weird Day**

**...**

**Sakura POV**

"Big sister!"

"Hi Kairi." I bend down to hug Kairi who hugged me in returned

I sat down at the Gardens while picking flowers again, Kairi did that aswill starting right on the Flower Crown I smiled how happy she is when she makes flower crowns it's just so adorable! I can't help but smile and be happy around her even though on the inside I'm actually quite annoyed cause I was having a good dream of making flower crowns with Kairi then that jerk appeared in my dreams ruined my happy dream and calling me stupid girl like million times, I think I can still hear him say 'Stupid girl' to me. Why did he appear in my dream all of a sudden? don't tell me I actually want to be his friend or something... Oh well! I'm trying to enjoy my time with my lil sis Kairi who just finished her flower crown while I was so deep in my thoughts, but thankfuly I worked on the flower crown while I spaced out to my thoughts.

"Here you go Kairi." I put the flower crown I made on her head

She smiled brightly "Here's your flower crown big sister." I bow my head so she can put it on my head

I sat up straught smiling then we started to laugh that all was ruined cause my stupid big brother came up to us

"Sakura! I need you to come with me to meet someone."

I frowned "Seth! I'm playing with Kairi so bugger off."

"I'm older so you listen, Sorry Kairi but you should find your Grandma she was looking for you again, now come on Sakura!"

I pouted "Sorry Kairi, I'll see you later I guess."

"Bye, bye big sister! thanks for the flower crown!" she waved at me while Seth draged me away so I waved back at her

I just kepted walking with Seth up the steps to realize he was taking me to the were Ansem The Wise lives, I was confused why he wants me to meet someone, right now we stoped in a office were Seth told me we had to wait for someone and finally after 2 minutes someone did walk in the office and it was Ansem The Wise! awsome meeting him in person. He seemed to knew he was going to meet me.

"Ah, so this is your sister Seth?"

"Yep, the one and only."

I blinked confused at Seth and Ansem, what the heck is going on here?

"Uh Seth, why did you want me to meet Ansem The Wise for?"

"Seth brought you here cause I would like to meet his sister for once, I was carious and I was right to want to see you, you look just like your mother my dear."

"T-thank you Ansem..." I was close to tears I know it has been 4 years sense mother and father's death I still hadn't got over it I just hold it the pain not seeing my mother and fathers laughter, smiles and hugs everything about them I miss so much

I felt a hand on my head and look up to see Ansem was actly had his hand on my head smiling down at me even though I came up to his stomach.

"It's going to be okay my dear, Seth you can go back doing your project with Evan."

"Right." Seth walked out of the office leaving me and Ansem alone in his office

"Now, I hope we can talk some before I let you go back to your friend." he walked to his desk sitting down on his chair

I walked over confused "What do you want to talk to me for if I may ask Sir?"

He chuckled "Please, call me Ansem my dear and what I want to talk to you about is if you knew you had another brother..?"

I blinked thinking about it but nothing I never knew "Actly I asked Seth once if we had other family members...but he said I wasn't ready. Do you know what Seth ment by that?"

"I see, all I heard from Seth is you had a older brother but he has brown hair like your fathers, you have a picture of your mom and dad with you currect?"

I nodded reached into my pant pocket pulling out a small picture the size of my palm, I looked at it once again to see father with his arm around mother's shoulders while she holds on a baby that was me as a baby. I look at mother to see her with short red hair with blue highlights, she has green eyes just like mine. Father had brown spicky hair with blue eyes, I handed it to Ansem who looked at it aswill he handed it back to me so I can put it away in my pant pocket.

"I believe Seth once told me your other older brother is still alive some were, that's all I know."

"Wow, so I have another big brother? I wonder if I'll ever find him? will you help me Ansem? I just don't want Seth to find out though..."

"I'll do anything to help you find your older brother, and I wont tell Seth about what we talked about here, you can go back to playing with your friend my dear it's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks so much Ansem! and it's nice to meet you too, bye bye!" I went out of his office running down the hallways but when I turned a corner I crashed into someone and I end up on my butt

"Ow that hurt, huh?" I blinked to see who I bumped into to see a young boy with silverish blue hair and he was wearing a white lab coat

I stood up helping the boy to his feet who was looking at me with a blank look

"Sorry about bumping into you, are you okay?"

"..."

"Oh, you probley don't talk much huh? thats okay I used to silence so want to be my friend?"

"...?" he tilt his head slightly to the right which was so adorable! I just wanted to lift him up huging him! but I resisted

"Do you want to come with me and play?"

"..." he just nodded his head yes instead of saying it, weird boy but hey maybe there was a reason he doesn't talk?

I grabed his hand in mine, I tooked him outside to the Central Square were I told him we can play tag, he didn't understand so I showed him how to play and so far he got it, so he was 'it' while I was running around the Central Square with the boy running after me trying to tag me, I stoped gasping to see those Unversed appearing around me and the boy who also was standing beside me clinging his hands to my shirt looking at the creatures confused. I had to protect him but then suddenly a boy ran infront of us bringing out a key blade like that Vanitas jerk did but it was different.

"Run!"

I nodded grabing the boys hand in mine draging him to a safe spot to hide, I want to watch the boy fight those Unversed. He distroyed them all so we walked back to him I was about to say thank you to him for saving me and the boy intill someone 'HAD' to interrupted me what a jerk!

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me." I see a older man with pass the shoulder hair with a lab coat like the boy...wait! so his name is Ienzo? finally I know his name he looked over at us seeing Ienzo standing beside me "Ah, there you are." he walked to me and Ienzo "Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?" he turned to the other boy "I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy...since his poor parents are not here to do it."

I frowned looking at Ienzo sadly knowing now why he doesn't talk hardly he was just like me I was silent for 3 years intill when I turn 14 Seth couldn't stand it anymore breaking down crying begging me to speak for him and the words I said shocked him I remember that day clearly but I went back to listning to this guy.

"Oh. You're on your own, huh?" the boy looked at Ienzo while saying that then he turn to look up at the lab coat guy "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine, he's a tall guy dressed kinda like me-have you seen him?"

"Hmmm. Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just fallow this road."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And... Well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." the guy turned around walking were me and Ienzo came from before Ienzo walked away with the guy he looked at me grabing my sleeve that was see through to my elbow tranglely way

I look at him confused, I tilted my head slightly.

"...Friends?" my eyes widden hearing him say that but I smiled nodding

"Yes we are friends Ienzo, Sakura is my name so when ever you want to play again or hang out again just ask for Seth, he's my big brother that works with Ansem The Wise 'kay?"

He nodded running to catch up with the guy, I turn to face the boy who was ready to go find his friend to the Outer Gardens.

"Excuse me, if your going to the Outer Gardens be careful."

"Sure, thanks and you be careful aswill, the Unversed can appear any time."

I nodded smiling "Good luck on finding your friend."

"Thanks, oh my name is Ventus but you can call me Ven for short, see ya!" he tooked off running to the Outer Gardens

I sighed turning around but gasp jumped backwards a foot shocked but then I turn angry

"Would you stop doing that you jerk!" yeah what a arkward day it has been...it was good so far intill 'He' showed up to ruin it

**...**

Angel: She finally meets Ansem The Wise then meets Ienzo and Ven but who is the person did she called 'a jerk'? if you figure out who it is...you get a Flower crown made by sweet little Kairi and Ienzo's lab coat, hope people love this chapter like I do.


	3. He's Handsome but he's a jerk still!

Angel: Last time Sakura was playing tag with Ienzo and Ven came to save them, I do not own anything or anyone I just own Sakura, Seth and there parents, that is all enjoy~

**...**

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 3: He's Handsome But He's Still a Jerk!**

**...**

**Sakura POV**

Standing right there was Vanitas probley smirking under the mask what a jerk! so I just glared at him.

"Is there a reason why you were standing behind me...yet again? actly I probley already know, you just doing that to scare me, you really are a jerk."

"Hn, it's not my fuilt you don't notice whats going on around you...stupid girl."

"Ahh! stop calling me that! my name is Sakura you jerk!" I was glaring at him hatefuly now

Why does he keep calling me that and why in the world would he keep being a jerk to me? can't he just be nice for once.

"I don't really care if you had a name or not, just seeing you angry intertains me thats all. but I see you were talking with Ventus and specaily when he saved your sorry butt stupid girl."

"Ugh! stop calling me that! and at less Ven was actually nice and actually calls me by my name you jerk!"

I kepted glaring at him even when he was silent what seemed like hours Vanitas talked again walking over to me and grabbed my elbow pulling actually more like draging! me to the Fountain Court pass Merline's house which I talk to sometimes when he is home but he's usely away, anyways I do not understand why Vanitas is draging me to the Fountain Court of all places but when he stopped making me bumb into his back he turned around moving his grip to holding my wrist instead of my elbow.

"And why did you drag me all the way to the Fountain Court for?"

"I want you to stay away from Ventus."

"Huh? why should I listen to you? all you did when we met was being a jerk to me so give me a reason 'why' I should stay away from Ven? he's a nice person anyways."

I blinked when I heard him growl at what I said...weird whats up with him?

"Listen you stupid girl, Stay away from Ventus! got it?" he tighten his grip on my wrist making me flinch

"Ow! okay geeze just stop hurting me!" he let go of my wrist and I rubbed it gently glaring at Vanitas "Anyways why did you bring me all the way here for? to warn me not to be around Ven?"

"...If you stayed any longer the Unversed would come back, stupid girl."

"Hey! geeze...wait! you actually saved me from them even before they came back...and you said you wouldn't try to save me again." I give him a sly look

"S-shut up! I only did that to warn you nothing else! next time I wont be so nice." the same dark portal appeared behind him making him turn around walking through it leaving me alone once again

I sighed walking back home thankfuly my big brother house isn't to far from the Fountain Court, when I did get home Seth was back early...for once.

"There you are Sakura, Evan told me he saw you with a boy and Ienzo and was attacked by those creatures, are you alright?"

Wow Seth actually started worrying about me again, ever since I talked again and he started working with Evan and Ansem The Wise he hasn't really been himself anymore always so serious or always ordering me around like some soldier yep, so it's very rare when he actually acts the way he always does when mother and father was still alive but now...he acts all weird and unlike himself.

"I'm fine the boy named Ven saved me and Ienzo before they hurt us."

He was silent then he was angry glaring slightly at me which surprised me I steped back one

"So you were the one that made Ienzo leave while Evan and I look for him? seriously Sakura your 14 and turning 15 soon and your making a kid not listen to Evan and me!"

"Will excuse me! I just wanted someone to play with Seth, and he is my friend now cause I at less play with him not make him do other things a kid his age shouldn't be doing. He should be playing tag or any other game kids play. You know what your such a jerk Seth ever sense I started to talk again all you care about is yourself you never care about me, you know what I'll just stay with a friend!" I stormed out of the house running to were Merline's House was and thankfuly he was there this time

I asked him if I could stay he happily let me stay saying at less there was someone to clean up his house while he leaves now and then. Right now he had to leave once again so I started making the bed first then the other stuff until I was finally finished tooked me two and a half hours to clean. I streched walking out of Merline's house and I saw two boys talking so I walked over to say hi even though there boys doesn't mean we can still be friends.

"Um hi!" I smiled at them when they looked at me in surprised but the boy with red spicky hair smiled back at me while the other one with blue hair just looked at me confused to why I was talking with them

"Yo! who are you? I never seen you before around here?"

"Oh, well I used to live with my big brother but now I'm staying at Merline's House sense we had a fight...oh how rude of me, names Sakura."

"Wow, nice to meet you Sakura my names Lea, this guy is my buddy Isa."

"Lea, you know I can introduce myself." Isa glared at Lea who laughed sheepishly

"I was wondering what you two are going to do? I cleaned up Merline's House and I have nothing else to do."

"I know! why not join me and Isa? were walking to the Fountain Court to hang out, want to join?"

"Of course! we have to be careful since creatures appear now and then."

"Don't worry! I'll will protect you from them." I giggled how sweet Lea was being

"Lea stop flirting with her!"

"Why not? are you jealous Isa?" Lea give Isa a sly look and that made Isa angry at him glaring at him

"Now, now boys, let's go to the Fountain Court." I walked between Lea and Isa

They looked confused but I saw there faces turn red like Lea's hair when I grab there hands and I draged them to the Fountain Court, I let go of there hands.

"Do you two want to do something?"

"I know let's play hide and seek, Isa your counting come on Sakura!" before I could say anything Lea grabed my hand and started to drag me back to Castle Town were Merline's House was but we went pass that and pass Central Square to the Gardens and finally he stopped at the Reactor which he jumps down

"Come on Sakura! I'll catch ya."

I sighed jumping down leting Lea catch me in his arms he let me on my feet

"Lea why did you drag me all the way here?"

"...Well, Isa wont find us this far so I thought coming here he can't find us."

"Lea, you do know it's dangerous here with the creatures." I can't tell him I knew what they are called

"Oh." he scratch behind his head nervously and he smiled at me sheepishly "Sorry Sakura, I guess I wanted to get to know you better before Isa, I forgot."

Awww thats so sweet of Lea, but why in the world does he want to know me before Isa? boys are weird even for my age there still weird and hard to understand sometimes.

"Lea let's go back and find a safer and better hiding spot 'kay? I do want to run into those creatures today."

He nodded smiling big grabing my hand again and starts draging me to the Aqueduct through it trying to get to the Fountain Court but who was standing right there in the middle of the circle area was Vanitas like he was waiting for us.

"What the? who's that?"

"No one Lea, just a jerk."

"That hurts really. But I not here to chit chat, you come with me now." I blinked when he reached his hand to me to take but Lea went right in front of me for some reason I heard Vanitas growling alittle, I can barely hear it too

"She doesn't want to go with you so back off!"

"Lea?" I was so confused, why does boys always have to think I need protecten? specaily from a jerk like Vanitas

"She has no choice but to come with me." Lea never moved from in front of me making Vanitas angry "Fine! then I'll take her by force." before I could yell out Lea's name he was on the ground out cold

I gasped "Lea!" I was running to him but Vanitas grabbed my wrist "Let me go! you jerk!"

My eyes widden when that dark portal thing appeared and Vanitas was draging me to it so I started to struggle agents his grip then he jerked me to him but I triped falling into his chest I felt so arkward right now specaily when he isn't doing anything or saying any rude comment to me...okay something is seriously wrong with him so I lift my head up to look at him to ask him what the hell is wrong with him but what I saw my eyes widden I knew for sure I was blushing. So thats what Vanitas looks like? wow...but he's still a jerk! and why is he giving me a weird look.

"What are you staring at you jerk! let go of my wrist now! and why in the heck did you knock out Lea for? he's my friend stupid jerk." I glared at his yellow eyes I wont lie he was good looking but he's still a jerk in my book

Before I could react he knocked me out cold, I knew I fell in his arms then I blacked out hoping I would wake up soon, I hope Lea is okay and I hope Isa finds Lea before those creatures come for him right now I had to deal with the jerk when I wake up...what a jerk!

**...**

Me: Wow Sakura finally see's Vanitas face but why did Vanitas take Sakura for? was he actly feeling something like jealous of Lea cause he was holding her hand or around her? find out on the next chapter of "Shadowed Blossoms"

Sakura: Hey! The jerk just kidanapped me! why in the heck did you make him do that for?

Me:...I thought doing that cause Vanitas just wanted to spend time with you and not leting no one else have you?

Sakura: _glares at me_ Your lucky your the aurther of this story cause I would have asked Vanitas to kill you right now.

Me:...Okay? you take things to seriously Sakura enjoy having Vanitas kidanapped you.

Sakura:...I hate you.


	4. Neverland

Angel: This is chapter 4! Yay~ you know the drill people, I do not own anything, I just own Sakura, Seth and there parents I really like working on this chapter mostly because the world Sakura appears at is my fave. Disney character and movie(s) and you will learn more things about Sakura in this chapter, you do not like you can bugger off and go find another story to read, anyways enjoy~

**...**

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 4: Neverland**

**...**

**Sakura POV**

I knew when I first wake up...I'm going to hit Vanitas! that jerk knocked me out, can you believe that? I groan opening my eyes standing up looking around were I am and I had no clue! I never seen this place before...specaily with all these weird key blades I keep seeing Vanitas, Ven and Aqua weild but theres like hundred or more then that every where. I started to walk around looking around for that jerk, what felt like hours I stopped lean my hands agents one of the key blades to lift up my feet cause some little rocks were in my shoes but what happened right when I touched a key blade a bright light came from my hand that was touching a key blade then I was pushed by the force of the light to my back sliding backwards on my back.

"Owch. What the heck was that?" I sat up when I felt something metal in my right hand what I saw in my hand made me blink confused it was the same key blade thingy Vanitas, Ven and Aqua uses but this one is different, there was cherry blossom petals at the key blade area even some around the handle and there was a key chain hanging from it was a cherry blossom.

And there was more when I look at myself to see new clothing and I just wanted to scream I was freaking out! how in the world did a blade that is in a shape of a big key with a Cherry Blossom for the keychain that is hanging from the handle the rest was nice, were the key part of the blade was mostly blossom petals and all about it was manly has cherry blossom petals on the handles then I heard a voice.

**"The Divine Blossom is now belongs to you Maiden. But are you ready to face the dangers that will come your way?"**

"What? what the heck am I supposed to do with a key blade thingy?"

**"You must be careful Maiden, the one who wields darkness and controlles the darkness wants your power and pure heart aswill, you must be stronge Maiden."**

I started turn spin around slowly looking around for the voice but no one was around this big grave yard of the key blades.

"Who are you? and what do you mean?"

**"Quickly! the man who wields darkness is coming for you."**

"What? how do I even get out of this place? and how do I know this is not a trick or a prank!"

It was quiet for 5 seconds when my key blade thing started to shack in my right hand so I put my left hand on the handle aswill trying to stop it from shacking when suddenly there was a bright light appearing from the key blade and it reached my body, after that I yelled out in surprised when I was ingulfed in the light.

...

"Uhh. Is she alright?"

"Of course she isn't alright doofus, she just came out of know where flying through a white light circle thing."

I was confused by those young boys voices, I groaned opened my eyes slowly to see two young boys faces hanging above me, I blinked.

"Um...hi?"

"Yep she's alright Slightly."

"I know that! I just told you she was alright Cubby!" the boy with a fox clothing on smacked the chubby boy named Cubby on his head I couldn't help but giggle a little how funny they are right now

I sat up when they look at me in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes or more. A boy older then the two boys came flying down in front of me.

"Ah! I see you finally awoke. We were worried when you came flying out of a white light circle."

I was speechless at seeing this boy flying in front of me but he frowned landing on his feet, I snapped out of it when he asked me something.

"What? what did you say, I spaced out there for a second." I smiled nervously

I hope he wasn't angry at me spacing out on him but to my surprise he smiled laughing

"Nah, thats okay. We don't get girls flying out of a white light circle. Anyways I was saying, whats your name?"

"Sakura is my name."

"Nice to meet you Sakura, let me introduce myself and two of my Lost boys. Boys!"

I saw the two boys ran beside each other like some soldiers

"Slightly Ma'am." he saluted me seriously making me giggle it was so adorable!

"Cubby is my name."

I smiled at them kindly "Nice to meet you two boys."

"And my name is Peter Pan." he bowed while grabing his hat puting it back on when a small light came flying in front of Peter Pan and it was a small lady actually she was a fairy or a pixie "Oh and this is Tinker Bell she's a fairy."

I gasped clasped my hands together eyes beamed "I knew fairies excisted! I'm so going to rub it in my big brothers face when I get home, it is a honer to meet you Tinker Bell." I put my hands out a little palms up letting Tinker Bell land on my hands with her hands to her hips narrowing her eyes at me I don't mind she's beautiful and I can't help but smile big

"I see you believe in fairies Sakura."

"Yep, I always believe in them no matter how many times my big brother Seth kepted saying they don't, but I knew in my heart they excisted...Tinker Bell your very beautiful I wish I had wings like yours."

"We can't magicly give you wings...but Tink can help you fly with her pixie dust, what do you say Tink?"

Tinker Bell started to think and she flow off my hands and started to fly around me

"Now, all you have to do is believe and you can fly too."

I nodded close my eyes believing

"You did it Sakura!"

I opened my eyes to see I was floating, smiling big I flew outside of the tree as I can tell and started to fly close by enjoying the wind hitting my face and the joy of flying, I did a flip in the air before landing on the ground the boys and Tinker Bell was claping.

"That was so, awesome!"

"Glade you enjoyed flying."

"Heck yeah! anyways what do you boys and fairy do around here for fun? I want to have some fun flying around this place before I go home, it's like my dream come true! theres know way I'm not going to have fun before going home."

"Sure! were about to start a game treasure hunt, this time I hidden the chest some where different this time."

"Cool! I would love to join this game treasure hunt with you Peter."

"Sure the more the better, now let's start! Tink give Slightly and Cubby some of your pixie dust."

Tinker Bell fly around the two boys leting them fly in the air, I started to fly aswill I decided to fly to the area were a waterfalls, I found out the name of the area is called 'Rainbow Falls: Base' I was about to fly up the waterfall until I heard someone call my name making me look down to see Peter, Slightly, Cubby, Tinker Bell and...Aqua? I fly down landing on my feet.

"Hey...your that girl that was with Kairi, why are you here?" Aqua frowned worried it seemed

"Yeah, it's hard to explain really but first did anyone find the treasure chest yet?"

"Nope, but the map Aqua has is going to take us to find it." Slightly informed me

I nodded smiling "Alright then! let's fly to the top people!"

Before we did just that Tink had to use her pixie dust on Aqua so she can but Tink didn't like Aqua much...which I wonder why she likes me? oh will she's a fairy! so we finally got to the top until we finally found the treasure chest.

"Hey, aren't we back where we started?" Aqua said looking around

"Ya mean we went all the way around Never land for nothin'?" ah so this place or island is called Neverland

"Well, ya conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here." Peter told Slightly "And to me, that's certainly not nothin'."

"Yeah Slightly, think of it as what Peter said, you and Cubby were brave through all the obstacles even though I wasn't there with the others."

"Thanks Sakura." I smiled at him and Cubby

"You know, I had you all wrong." I look at Aqua and to Peter confused "You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader."

"Yeah, of course I was." I smiled how fun flying was and happy to meet Aqua again now I kinda alittle know why Aqua wasn't around Radiant Garden much but I frowned when I heard a older mans voice

"You're too late, Peter Pan!" we all looked up to see the chest with some guy with a hook for a hand andd another weird looking guy "I'll be taking what's mine now."

"It's Hook!" the guy even has a weird name

"Smee, secure me treasure."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" the Smee guy opened the chest but was shocked with a freaked out look on his face more like worried

"What is it now?" Hook asked Smee

"C-Cap'n, it's the treasure. It's b-been..."

"Spit it out, you idiot!" Hook looked inside the chest "Odd's fish! it's all junk!"

Peter wasn't happy that Hook called his treasure junk

"Whaddaya mean, junk? Those are our treasures, Hook!"

"But what did you do with MY treasure?"

"Oh, we losted it all." I covered my mouth laughing behind my hand at Hook's face when Cubby told him that

"You what! You scurvy brats have crossed me for the last time!"

"You must have done alot of things to this Hook guy to make him this crazly mad Peter." Peter just smiled

"Hmm? What's that? That sound..." that sounds like a ticking sound like a clock? Hook look down to see a Crocodile staring at Hook hungry look "Not you again! No, get away from me! Smee! Do something!"

Now I feel sorry for that Smee guy, Hook started to run while yelling Smee's name what a scaredy cat oh will atless he left and Smee ran after his Captain telling him to wait. We laughed anyways we got the treasure chest down to us opening it and I saw wooden swords specaily one that looks like those key blades I seen and have but it had some name on it 'Terra' weird that name is fimiliar but I shrugged it off when Aqua grabed the wooden key blade.

"This is..."

"Oh, Ventus left that here. I guess it's a specail keepsake or somethin'." Peter said "but don't worry about him. He said he would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasures-maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests."

"Ven... He was here..." Aqua gasped turning her head to the tents area which I saw when I was flying around earliar "And someone else."

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Best that you stay here."

I frowned, something tells me to go along with Aqua so I waved at Peter the the others running off after Aqua who stoped confused at me.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"I have a feeling I had to stay close to you Aqua... I do not know how I got here but I want to find out why."

"...Alright, just stay close to me. There's someone else on this island and I know who it is."

We ran and I stayed close behind Aqua as she told me too I see her looking left and right while she ran intill we stoped at the end of the Indian Camp and we heard a voice and I knew who it was and I was mad at him.

"So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?"

Okay he is so going to get it when I know how to use my Divine Blossom! mocking Aqua and me like that what a jerk. Aqua and me turned around to see Vanitas walking to us with something in his hand...wait isn't that Ven's wooden key blade sword thing?

"How'd you get that?"

"I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy, if you ask my opinion." I gasped when he breaks it in half tosting it aside like it was nothing

And boy is Aqua mad about that glaring at Vanitas

"You jerk! that was Ven's that wasn't your's to distroy!" I yelled at him really angry with him right now

"Be quiet you stupid girl, and I'm very angry with you so stay out of this or you wont get hurt."

"Huh?" okay am I imagining this or is Vanitas actually showing a little emotion? he doesn't want me hurt? okay this is starting to annoy me

Vanitas brought out his key blade

"Sakura please go find a safe spot to hide while I fight him..."

I wanted to help but I wouldn't be any help right now, I don't even know how to bring Divine Blossom out just yet so I listened to her running to hide but I stayed close to watch the fight hoping both of them will be okay...okay why am I worried about Vanitas? I'm losing it! I'm actually care about Vanitas! this sucks.

**...**

Me: Wow so Sakura actly starting to care for Vanitas? and is he actly showing some emotion? will Sakura figure out how to bring out her Divine Blossom? stay tune for chapter 5! I have a friend on DA drawing Divine Blossom for me, so when my friend is finish I'll put the url up on my profile. Peace out!


	5. Destiny Island

Me: This is chapter 5 of "Shadowed Blossom" I do not own anything but I do own Sakura, Seth and there parents also for the made up plot that I made up that you might see that isn't in the game and I also own Sakura's keyblade "Divine Blossom" I made it up specaily the design.

Enjoy.

**...**

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 5: Destiny Island**

**...**

**Sakura POV**

I watch as Aqua faught Vanitas how stronge and she is but she mostly used magic, I gasp silently seeing Aqua hit Vanitas he fell to the ground on his back, it tooked like hours of there fight, I gasped again seeing Aqua weakly walking over to Vanitas she also fell to the ground out cold. I ran over to them, I wanted to cheak on Vanitas but I knew he's stronge enough not be out to long, so I went on my knees beside Aqua.

"Aqua, Aqua! Oh no what do I do now? she's hurt...I wish I can use magic like she used that cure spell while fighting Vanitas."

**"You can do that Maiden, bring out your Divine Blossom and say Cure."**

I frowned at the voice "But I do not know how to bring it out...I'm so hopeless!"

**"You just have to call it out through your heart Maiden, call the name of your keyblade and it'll come to you at times that you need it the most."**

"What do you mean?...I guess it stopped talking to me this time... Okay all I need to do is call my Keyblade through my heart? okay here it goes."

I stood up on my feet breath in and out brought my right hand in front of me silent for a while calling it until I felt something slightly heavy in my hand, I opened my eyes to actually see my keyblade! okay what was the spell to heal again? oh I remember!

"Cure!" a greenish things appeared over Aqua's body then it disappeared after a while my keyblade disappeared afterwards, I don't need it for now

I was about to see Vanitas was okay now but that jerk wasn't there! and I was actually worried for the idiot! and he goes off probably still hurt! then I heard Peter and the lost boys running over will Peter was flying over to Aqua.

"What happened Sakura?"

"Some jerk came and hurt Aqua but I healed her so I think she'll be okay."

"Let's help her wake up then."

Peter went above Aqua's face calling her name intill she woked up from Peter calling her name he was on one knee sense he wasn't flying.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

Aqua got up with a sad look on her face standing on her feet, I walked over to help her stand

"I'm fine."

Thats when Peter saw Ven's destroyed wooden kayblade broken in half on the ground

"Oh no! Look at Ven's treasure!"

"It's okay, Peter. Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily...and that's our real treasure. I think Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind." Aqua walked over to it bend down to pick it up

"You must really be close. And that's somethin' pretty special. You and Ventus...and Terra, was it?"

Terra? oh yeah that was that other friend of Ven's he was looking for in Radiant Garden

"One day you should all come back!"

"I'd like that."

"Same here! I want to fly some more."

Aqua, Peter and the lost boys laughed at me for saying that how excited I was about flying

"Come on Sakura, I should take you back to your home."

"Awww! I don't wanna." I whined and pouting

"I know but your family might be worried about you."

"Oh, I live with Merline's house sense my fight with my big brother. Anyways I want to help you Aqua I know I can be of some help?"

She sighed "All right, but you must stay on guard at all times." I watch her move her hand over that peice of armer on her and she was in a armer

"Cool! do I have to wear a armer too?"

"I believe you do need one..." she made a helmet appear in her hands puting it on my head and she pushed a button somewhere on the helmet and my whole body was in the same armer as Aqua but mine was white with a red heart in the middle

"Awsome!"

Aqua toss her keyblade up in the air and it transformed into some hover thing she was on it and I went on it hanging on to it for dear life when she moved it. Aqua landed on a world as she told me, we weren't in the armer anymore but surprisingly I found a belt sideways on my white skirt with a silver metal heart shape on it. And when I look around we were on some beach island, we walked cross a wooden bridge to a round small island and it had this weird looking tree with some star shape fruit hanging from it when Aqua saw that she brought out a small metal star chain thing it was blue really pretty.

"Terra... Ven... I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming"

"Thats a pretty chain Aqua."

She smiled at me "Thanks I made it, I also made two others for Ven and Terra. I can make you one whenever I can."

"Thanks Aqua, so you know blue, red and white is my fave. color so use any of those colors."

She nodded intill we heard kid voices from below us

"Hey, wait up!"

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!"

We walked on the middle of the wooden bridge to see two boys running under it to the finish line?

"One more time! You just got lucky." aww thats so cute! two boys racing

Not until that boy with silver/white hair saw us standing on the wooden bridge watching them Aqua bend down smiling and jumps down making that other boy with small spicky brown hair jump backwards freaked out that Aqua jumped down on one knee.

I just stood there blinking, how in the heck can I jump?...oh will if Aqua can do it I can as will! I jumped down but didn't land as nicely as Aqua yep I landed on my butt in which made Aqua and the two boys laugh at me, I pouted when I stood back up on my feet.

"One of you might be special enough. Hey, you two mind telling us your names?"

That cute boy with brown hair smiled goofly raising his hand happily

"I'm Sora!"

"And you?" Aqua looked at Riku

"Riku." he calmly said still staring at Aqua then at me

Aqua was quiet for a while until she look at Sora

"Sora, do you like Riku?"

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend!"

Awww! Sora is so adorable! I want a little brother like him so I can hug anytime I want!

"Good. So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost-or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone-you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" Aqua ruffled both there hairs making them laugh smiling

Before they had to leave I had to huged Sora picking him up in my arms making Riku and Aqua laugh how shocked and surprise Sora was when I picked him up huging him. I put him down kissing his head/hair smiling at him.

"Now you take care Sora, don't lose faith, believe in your friends and yourself."

" 'Kay! bye bye big sis."

I huged him again when he called me big sis then I let them leave but not forgeting to hug Riku and giving a kiss on his forhead watching them leave and Sora was pouting how Riku got a kiss on the forhead and not him, I giggled how cute he was acting. I fallowed Aqua to the weird tree again with those star shape fruits and we sat on the weird tree watching the sky growing dark then Aqua surprised me when she handed me the same charm chain but it was white with tints of blue, green and with light orange.

"Wow, this is so awsome Aqua!"

"Thanks, there called Wayfinders, I actually found a good shell with that type of color and thought you would like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

I put the Wayfinder hook it around my white belt with the metal silver heart on it sense I have no pockets, but I made sure I hooked it on my side so no one would try to steal it from me while it dangles.

"Sakura...I want to ask you something that has gotten me carious sense Neverland."

"What is it Aqua?"

"...How does Vanitas know you." she look at me waiting for me to answer her quistion

I sighed knowing she was going to ask that sooner or later

"Well do you remember when you saved Kairi? we were chased by those Unversed but I went the other way to make them chase after me instead of Kairi but I had to jump down shocking my ankle from the jump I thought I was going to die but nothing happened so when I opened my eyes what the heck was up and I saw Vanitas standing in front of me back to me." I saw Aqua's face turn to confused and surprised "Yeah I know I can tell he's not very kind to others much but anyways, he started calling me stupid girl ect. when you left I met Ventus he saved me and a boy called Ienzo from the Unversed at Radiant Garden after that I was left alone about to head home but he appeared right there scaring me to death. He's a jerk I'm telling ya Aqua I do not how I put up with that guy anyways, he left then a week then that day I was playing Hide n' Seek with two boys I met and be friended them but Vanitas came back knocking out one of my friend which was Lea and he kidnapped me."

"Wow, I'm sorry Vanitas did that to you Sakura."

"Nah, it's okay I kinda enjoy meeting you again and I wouldn't have fly in Neverland which I'll never forget about that...ever!"

"Ha ha ha! your so funny Sakura." I grin agreeing with her

After a while Aqua said we had to leave so Aqua told me I have to move my hand across it, when I did that I was covered in metal armer once again same with Aqua and she was already on her keyblade hover thingy so I hop on and hanging on for dear life once again but it sure is fun. I hope the next world we go to is fun place but I know it has to have those Unversed too which sucks.

"Hey Aqua what world are we headed too this time?"

She was about to say something but some reason like someone knocked me off Aqua's hover thing, I heard her call my name in alarm, I was floating away from a different duration from Aqua's some reason I felt tired falling asleep hoping that I didn't die from this.

**...**

Me: It seems something OR someone tooked her away from Aqua but the quistion who would do that? is there a reason who ever did that wanted her to seperated from Aqua but were will she end up at? you can find out on the next chapter of "Shadowed Blossoms"

Do not like? bugger off and find another story to read 'kay? anyways for those who like's this? Thankies! Ciao~


	6. The Land of Departure

Angel: This is chapter 6, I do not own anything I just own Sakura, Seth, Sakura's parents. Be warn though at the end of this chapter is sad what happens, so if you do not like back off and find another story to read 'kay? and Vanitas might be out of character at the end but thats how I want it so yeah anyways enjoy!

**...**

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 6: The Land of Departure**

**...**

**Sakura POV**

When I finally came to I sat up slowly looking around and I was at some world I never seen before I felt into a daze state. I was confused how did I end up here and what the heck is going on? I was going to think more when I heard footsteps so I look forward to see a older man he seem to be kind person, he saw me then he walked over he bend down.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head slowly "Where am I?"

"Your at The Land of Departure, whats your name?"

"Sakura, sir."

"Please call me Master Eraqus, if I may ask how did you get here?"

"...I don't know. I was with Aqua when it felt like someone push me away from her and I woke up here..."

"I see, you were with Aqua one of my students. And it seems you being here must mean your fated to be here for something big will happen, come you should get some rest then we can talk more."

I nodded, Master Eraqus helped me stand puting his hand on my back pushing me gently inside the big castle thing, he opened a door to a empty room. I walked over to the bed crawling under the covers closing my eyes slowly but not before telling Master Eraqus thank you then I fell asleep.

...

I woked up feeling refreshed from the nap, I got up puting my boots on which was white some parts were red after that I walked out into the hallway walking to the entrence of the front double doors to see Master Eraqus walking over to me smiling kindly.

"I hope you rested alright."

"I did, thanks Master Eraqus so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes, it seems I sense pure heart in you Sakura when I found you outside. You must be careful cause theres someone out there trying to steal pure hearts."

I nodded "Don't worry Master Eraqus, but I got a quistion is Ven and this Terra guy your students aswill?"

"Yes, it seem you haven't met Terra yet. Hmmm...Sakura may I see your eyes for a second?"

I nodded confused letting him grab my face looking at my eyes, weird moment right now, he let go of my face steping back.

"Tell me, do you have a family?"

"Yes, but I only have my big brother Seth but we got into a fight so I live with a family friend now, why?"

"...I see now, I know why you are here Sakura... You are finally going to meet your older brother."

"Huh? but Seth is my only brother wait I remember that I was told I had another older brother but I do not know if he's alive or not."

"He is alive, but I do not know when he'll return though."

"Oh, okay I want to explore outside while waiting then."

He nodded at me, I walked outside looking at all the scenery but when I came back I saw Ven walking forward but stop then walk forward again stopping but when he tried to walk forward I saw Master Eraqus walking over to him.

"Ventus, you're alone? I thought Aqua would-" Master Eraqus bend down put his hands on Ven's upper arms "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-"

I couldn't really hear after that but I know Ven looks really angry at Master Eraqus I watched from a far when Eraqus brought out a keyblade! I gasped run out of my hiding spot yelling to Master Eraqus making him and Ven looking at me.

"Stop!" I stoped between them facing Eraqus "Why are you trying to fight Ven Master Eraqus? isn't he one of your students? I thought you would protect your family or students?"

"Not now Sakura, now step aside before I have to knock you out myself."

I step backwards in shock, would he really do that? I turn around looking at Ven then back at Master Eraqus

"I guess you have to knock me out Master Eraqus cause Ven is my friend! and I will not let you harm him!" I raised my right hand to my chest and swinged my arm to my side when my Divine Blossom Keyblade appeared and I went into my stance

Master Eraqus looked surprised but went in his stance, Sweat went down my forhead cause he's the master! and I'm just learning here but Ven didn't do anything wrong so I wont let anyone hurt my friends I'll do my best even if it cost me my life. I charged at Master Eraqus yelling out a battle cry when I swing my Divine Blossom at him but he blocked it with his Keyblade before I can react he used his fist punching me in the stomach hard I gasp wind knocked out of me he sit me down to the side, my Divine Blossom went away I was catching my breath I saw Master Eraqus made a white light from his keyblade tip blasted it at Ven I wanted to cry out Ven's name but I was surprised a tall guy appeared infront of Ven in armer and welding a keyblade. I sat up with my right hand on my stomach were Eraqus punched me.

"Master, have you gone mad?"

"Terra! I command you-step aside!"

I gasp silently when his armer disappeared he almost...looks just like daddy

"No!"

"You will not heed your Master?"

"I won't!"

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus's fate." I look at Eraqus seeing a tear sliding down his cheek, then he charged at Terra and kepted stricking while Terra blocked it with his keyblade

"Enough, Terra! he's right..."

"Quiet!"

After that Terra pick Ven up and a dark portel appeared were Ven was he disappeared in it I hope he will be okay, I stood up on my feet running to Master Eraqus grabing a hold of his white sleeve.

"Stop this Master Eraqus! please!" tears appeared rolling down my cheek slowly

Master Eraqus sighed "I'm sorry Sakura... I must end this."

"No! if you said was true about my older brother! then I wont let you hurt him!"

Master Eraqus grabed my arm tossed me to were Terra was he cought me glaring at Master Eraqus

"Who ever you are, stand back okay?" I nodded walking a safe distance behind Terra, they started fighting until Terra beat Eraqus

But Terra looked shocked walking slowly to Eraqus making his keyblade disappear

"What have I done... Master... I just...wanted to keep Ven safe."

"No, you were right. I failed you Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse-raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus. My own heart is darkness!" I see Master Eraqus look at me cause I walked up to them worried for him then he look at Terra "Listen to me Terra I found out...you have a sister and a brother, protect Sakura your sister from the darkness aswill."

Master Eraqus fell forward and Terra tried to catch him but he disappeared in a bright light leaving his Keyblade on the ground I covered my mouth with both my hands leting the tears fall until a old man walked up to Terra who was on his knees crying too.

"What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!"

_'Who the heck does he think he is? something about that man is wrong...it's like he's-'_ I snapped out of my thoughts when that old dude did something shooting darkness in the sky

"You won't need a home anymore where you're going!"

"What!"

"Terra!" when I called out his name that old dude look at me with a weird look that scared me I tried running over to Terra but some how Xehanort the old dude as I heard Terra yelled out his name when he was draging me in the dark portel I reach my hand out to Terra

"Big brother!" I yelled out the last thing I could think of to him before the darkness portel closed so I couldn't see Terra running trying to reach my hand but it was to late

I struggled agents Xehanort's grip but he had some grip for a old dude, I cursed at him yelling at him to let me go but he just ignored me until he got tired of me kicking and screaming punching me hard in my stomach were I was punched by Master Eraqus man it hurts more he picked me up around the stomach so I faced down trying to catch my breath once again. After a while I see rocky ground and Xehanort just tossed me to the ground hard I coughed from the dirt in my face and my lungs.

"What do you need to use the girl for...?" that voice...Vanitas?

"She has a power I also want, as you can tell Vanitas she has a pure heart like a princess but she is not a princess of pure heart it interested me. Now take her to the spot while waiting for the three to come."

I pushed myself off the ground but a hand grabed my elbow helping me stand and I was surprised Vanitas helped me up and he was gentle...okay this is really freaking me out! am I in some wicked dream here? cause if it is I do not want to wake up...wait I meant I want to wake up...okay I need to stop that.

"You really are a stupid girl, leting yourself get cought..."

I frowned pushed him hard away from me a step glaring at him

"Shut up! you stupid jerk! why are you helping him? I thought you were better then that..."

"..."

"I even thought we could be friends even if your being a jerk to me."

"You really are a stupid girl...thinking we can be friends? your crazy why would I be friends with a girl like you?"

For some reason when he said that my heart brocked it actually hurt me and I couldn't stop the tears from falling looking down to the ground. I didn't care what he did anymore so I just walked or fallowed him were ever he was supposed to take me. It felt like hours I just ignored everything when everyone started fighting but I snapped out of it when Vanitas was fighting Ven and Ven won and I started running over to were they are.

"Ven!" I stop catching my breath I was standing beside Ven looking at him though

"Sakura?...stay back!"

I was about to open my mouth but Vanitas spoked before I could

"Will done Ven." I frowned seeing Vanitas mask disappearing showing his whole head " Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together! The χ-blade will be forged!"

"Stop Vanitas! please!"

He ignored me which I was pushed away from Ven and him watching the darkness appearing and some Unversed was holding Ven down.

"The Unversed...come from you?"

I stood up shocked to learn that the Unversed came from Vanitas

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponenets. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus."

Before Vanitas could get closer to Ven I ran to him huging him making sure he wont get to close to Ven and that made him angry he keep trying to push me away but I kepted a stronge hold around him.

"Why wont you let go! you stupid girl!"

"No! I wont let go of you Vanitas." I now know for sure what my heart is trying to keep telling me...I'm such a idiot not knowing, I love Vanitas

"...Don't tell me you actually have feelings for me? sorry but I don't feel love stupid girl now let me go or I'll make you."

I look up at him shacking my head I don't care if he doesn't love me back but I don't want to see him disappear and use Ven's body.

"Fine then, you asked for it." grabed my arm about to toss me away but before he could do that my whole body started to shine with light "What the!"

I gasped and I was blasted away from Vanitas landing on my back hard making me black out, and I didn't know how long I was out.

...

I felt like I was floating in nothingness but I felt like I was being put down on the ground gently, I opened my eyes standing up slowly and I saw Vanitas body laying on the ground but the ground was weird looking, I didn't care I walked over to Vanitas's body went on my knees looking down at his face with a soft smile puting my hand on his forhead.

"I wish I can save you Vanitas...even if you do not love me the same way as I do, I want you to be you and don't have to worry about being whole or complate."

**"But you can save him Maiden, that is why you are here. You can make him whole, you can use your light to banish the darkness from him and balance him out."**

"R-really? I can do this."

I sighed clasp my hands together agents my chest I closed my eyes only thinking of saving Vanitas with my light I finally stop but when I opened my eyes Vanitas blinked his eyes opened confused but when he saw me he sat up narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did you do! how am I back?"

"I used my light to bring you back...the voice told me that I can save you if I use my light, now when you wake up from this place you will have your own body. I think Aqua left by now..."

...

I opened my eyes standing up looking around for Vanitas and I see him not to far waking up sitting up, I ran over smiling big.

"See, now your you Vanitas."

He looked annoyed standing up glaring at me faceing me I just kepted smiling

"Your a stupid girl."

"Yeah, I get that alot." I giggled

But all that stopped when suddenly my body started to light up again

"W-whats going on?"

I look at my hands scared then look at Vanitas who was confused but with a tint of worry in his eyes? I must be seeing things.

"I told you not to bring me back! and now look at whats happening..."

"I'm sorry...I just wanted you to be yourself don't have to worry about trying to be whole."

What happened next shocked and surprised me Vanitas was huging me while I was still glowing light my whole body but it gotten brighter, and for some reason I knew I was going to disappear so I smiled huging him back leaning my cheek on his shoulder.

"I know for sure you will be happy now...just don't be a jerk all the time 'kay?"

"Why are you saying that for...?" I knew he was frowning but I can't help but keep smiling

Hey I'm enjoying this hug before I disappear

"Because, I'm not going to help you after this...but I will from above so if your being a jerk I'll come down and smack you hard. I know you do not love me Vanitas...but remember I will always love you no matter what."

I gently push Vanitas back from the hug staring at his golden/yellow eyes I smiled, I was about to say goodbye but I was caught off guard when he kissed me on the lips! I kissed him back when he pulled away from the kiss I saw a little tint of blush on his cheek.

"I...was actually lying when I didn't...love you I said that cause it'll be best, damn it! I'm starting to get annoyed with these new feelings now."

I giggled kiss his cheek "Thank you Vanitas, good luck I'll always be near."

I started to disappear, Vanitas looked wide eyed trying to grab my hand but his hand went through

"...Sakura!"

I reach my hand touching his cheek smiling "I waited to hear you say my name, but it's okay Vanitas...I love you."

I disappeared completely but not before hearing Vanitas yelling my name, then everything went dark and I was floating in nothingness

**...**

Me: It seems Sakura disappeared but is this the end? you just have to find out on the next chapter, no rude comments ether please just turn back around and find another story to read...so I hope the people who enjoy this story review and tell me to update faster. Ciao~!


	7. Time to wake up lazy bum!

Angel: I'm so sorry! I didn't do any of my stories for 3 weeks, the reason was the computer was geting fixed and the guy had to wipe out everything so yeah even the chapter of this was delited! I finished it before it happened but I redid this chapter, it's alittle better. I do not own anything I just own my oc's that pops up and any Keyblade that is made up by me, and I thank all the people who faved this story and reviewed it thanks so much and I'm sorry it tooked a long time. So enjoy this new chapter I'll start chapter 8 whenever I can.

...

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 7: Time To Wake Up Lazy Bum**

It was sunny on Destiny Island and a boy was laying on the sand sleeping, he woked up sitting up but when he tried to lay back down to sleep more a girl with short red hair and blue eyes appeared in his site startling him. He turned around went on his knees facing her who was smiling big.

"Whoa! Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd fine you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't- Ow!" Sora was hit by the girl named Kairi

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi walked pass Sora hands behind her back closer to the water

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really..."

"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi turned around with a big smiled when she said that to Sora until they heard another voice it was another male

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." the boy that is there friend toss a thick wood at Sora who was trying to catch it but he fell backwards with it on top of him, he walked over to Kairi hands on his waist "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Heh heh~ So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

The two friends was sitting down looking at Kairi like she had a second head

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

"Ready? go!" Kairi yelled out

The two boys look at each other then they got up fast running to there handmade raft while racing but Riku end up winning, Then after that Kairi asked Sora to gather the supplies that they needed. Sora did that until the sun was going down and it was turning Evening and they stayed by the Paopu Fruit tree until they stopped talking about if there was other worlds. With out them knowing a figure was watching the three friends, the mysteries figure smiled watching them go home.

**?'s POV**

It was sunny once again and I kepted watching over the three friends specaily watching Sora get more of the supplies for the raft but right now Sora and Riku is going to race to see who will name the raft and be captain.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha... Wait a minute..."

"Okay. On my count: 3...2...1 Go!"

I watched Riku and Sora ran forward in the end Sora end up winning, after that Sora started to get more supplies for Kairi.

"Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see. Sora you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water." Kairi hands Sora a empty bottle "But not from the ocean! Bring everything back here."

Sora got all of them but one and I fallowed him to the Secret Place and watched him carved something new on Kairi's drawing he did when he was a kid until a figure with black coat appeared until it left but it was time for him to wake up...he stopped when he was walking out of the Secret Place, he turned around startled to see me standing there with a kind smile.

"W-who are you?"

"...I'm a friend Sora."

"How do you know my name? are you with the person just a while ago?"

I shooked my head no "No, this is all just a dream Sora."

"Huh? This isn't a dream!"

Before he could say anymore I can tell that he was waking up when he swayed a little

"W-what's going on? everything is disappearing!"

"That means your waking up... Your friends are calling for you Sora. Just remember I'll always be there when you need me, Now wake up."

**Sora's POV**

I streached yawning until I heard laughing and I see Donald and Goofy, I smiled jumping down grabing them both in a hug.

"Donald, Goofy!"

We enjoyed each other again intill Jiminy came out yawning

"That was some nap!" He jumped down to the ground from my shoulder

"You mean, we were asleep?"

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..."

"When do ya think we went to sleep?"

"Uhh..."

"Let's see...we defeated Ansem..."

"Yep."

"...restored peace to the world...found Kairi...Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?"

"Then what?"

I cross my arms thinking until Goofy said something

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

I watched Jiminy brought out his journal he always had with him through are journey and we were surprised what he said.

"Gee, there's only one sentence...'Thank Namine'. Hmm... I wonder who that is?"

We look at each other confused shacking are heads not knowing who this Namine person is

"Some journal that is."

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!"

We decided to do just that and we found out the place we woked up in was a Mansion a empty one actly. We walked away through a small forest to a town that we found out this town was called "Twilight Town" But for some odd reason I keep having this feeling someone was watching me from behind so I just ignored that feeling and kepted going, until we walked into a small area with three people in it, two boys and one girl...it actually reminds me of me, Riku and Kairi.

"What do you want!"

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." I said defending me, Donald and Goofy

"Now you know. This is our spot."

"Umm..."

"What?"

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence."

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Hayner left but I look at the girl who put her hands behind her back smiling kindly at us

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" I was confused looking back at Donald and Goofy who shruged shacking there heads not knowing aswill

"Hey, what're your names?"

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Hey there."

Pence and Olette look at each other shocked looking at us again

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears."

I thought who he was talking about when it clicked

"The King!"

"Where'd you see him?"

"At the Station."

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to the assignment."

After that we raced to the station if the King was there waiting for us but when we got there the King wasn't around but these strange enemies appeared around us, I brought out the Kingdom Key got into a stance ready to slice and dice them.

**?'s POV**

After watching them fight the new creatures and the King showing up tossing a small hand pouch to Sora telling them to go on the train. I watch Sora board the small weird train after speaking with Hayner, Pence and Olette crying and I knew Roxas was the one crying leaving his friends is hard. When the train started I knew it was my chance to talk to him maybe cheer both of them up, but I guess I didn't need to say anything first cause he turned around jumping alittle seeing me behind him with his friends staring at him confused they went back to talking to each other probably about the King.

"Your that girl when I was asleep, who are you?"

"I'm a friend, and about my name you have to figure it out: I'm a flower in a tree."

I giggled when Sora pouted

"Aww man! don't tell me I have to figure out your name? thats not fair."

"Sorry, but I know you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Sora, who are you talking to?" I turned around seeing Goofy and Donald staring at Sora worried and confused

"Oh! the girl here." they look at him more confused looking around

"I do not see any girl Sora, maybe you should rest before we stop?"

"Huh? but she's standing right here!" he put his hand in front of me showing where I was standing frowning when they shook there heads

"...I forgot to tell you only the Keyblade Master can see me...sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him who slumps his shoulders

"You got to be kidding me!..."

"There is a way for me to prove I am here Sora." I walked over to Donald reach my hand to one of his tail feathers and pluck a feather making him make that funny noise jumping up holding his tail. Sora laughed at Donald, Goofy covered his mouth trying not to laugh

"W-what just happened!"

"That was the girl I was telling you guys about...she just proved she is here with us, and some reason only I can see her cause I'm a Keyblade Master or something like that." he put his hands behind his head

The train finally stop and we got out but when Sora was the last one out he stopped looking around and turns back to stare at the train where it used to be pointing at the spot and laughed nervously.

"There goes our ride..."

"I'm going on ahead Sora, I'll be back."

I was about to walk over to the tower but I felt a warm hand grabed my wrist, I heard gasp looking at Sora's two friends more like gocking at me, I look at Sora who was the one who grabbed my wrist and he was shocked more then his friends.

"Wh-whoa! my hand didn't go through you?"

I frowned confused

"Sora, is that the girl you told us about and the one who plucked Donald's tail feather?"

I blinked I look at Sora "They can see me?" he nodded

I look back at Donald and Goofy smiling big waved my free hand to them

"Hiya! Sorry about plucking a feather Donald but it was the only thing I can do to prove I was real."

"Garsh, it is nice to meet you." I smiled but smiled nervously when Donald just glared at me arms crossed looking away

"I'll look ahead in the tower and I'll wait for you three inside." Sora let my wrist go nodding

I ran to the tower pass the big guy who was talking to himself, I look around inside to see spiral stairs going up then I waited for Sora, Donald and Goofy to get inside.

...

Me: Whoa! it seems when Sora grabbed her wrist everyone can see her, will Sora figure out her name? find out on the next chapter of "Shadowed Blossoms" if you do not like turn back and find another story 'kay? thanks hope the people who like this chapter enjoy this new chapter _smiles_


	8. Time Limit and Hallow Bastion

Angel: sorry it took me forever to finish this chapter...had a writer's block xD Don't you just hate that when that happens? anyway's I do not own anything, I only own Sakura and her Diving Blossom Keyblade, Seth (her big brother) and her parents. No flames are allowed, if you don't like? why are you reading my stories in the first place? anyways, Please Enjoy~

...

**Shadowed Blossoms**

**Chapter 8: Time Limit and Hallow Bastion**

...

Sakura POV

While I waited for Sora, Donald, and Goofy I keep wishing I could see 'him' my heart still yerns for him to be by my side. I snapped out of my sad thoughts to see Sora and the two friends walk inside Yen Cid's Tower, Sora saw me smiling goofy like then walk over to me grabbing my hand so Goofy and Donald can see me.

"The way up to Yen Cid is fine to go up Sora...but do be careful." I look behind Sora to Goofy and Donald smiling at them kindly "Please take care of Sora for me as you always have you two...I need to go back until you need me once again Keyblade Master."

Before I could let Sora argue I disappear leting his hand fall back to his side, I floated endlessly into the void I always was sense that day I gave up my heart for him...oh how I wish I get to see him just this once, but of course not everyone can have a happy ending like in the story books I read when I was little. I gasp when all of a sudden there was a bright light blinding me so I covered my eyes until I heard a very familiar voice.

**"Is that you're wish young Maiden?"**

"...? of course, more then anything..."

**"Very will young Maiden...I will give you a time limit, use it wisely."**

I was so excited, when I appeared in my home world so he is around here still? thats pretty odd for him. I shrugged started to walk through the Marketplace all the way to Restoration Site looking around if I see him, I frowned stopped walking.

"I wonder were he is...huh?" I blinked when I saw something white appeared even some all around me surrounding me actually "What the? what type of creatures are these? are these the new creatures I saw Sora and his two friends fight at Twilight Town?" I tried calling out my Keyblade Divine Blossom but it never showed up

I jumped over the creature that tried to charge at me from the front then ran forward, I kepted trying to dodge the creatures, boy do I wish I can summon my Divine Blossom right now. Then something happened I just had to trip over my own feet, the creatures swayed/walk over to were I fell I closed my eyes waiting for them to do something but it never came I peeked one eye open then the other to see a figure with a familiar Keyblade and black spicky hair. I stood up happily.

"Vanitas!" the person almost fell down spinning around with his golden eyes staring at me in disbelieve

"It can't be..." he was in shock it seems

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I ran to Vanitas tackling him to the ground hiding my face in his chest I was so happy to see him again I don't care about anything else but being with Vanitas. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist burying his face in the crack of my neck, we both stood up after a while but he grabbed my hands tightly but not to tight.

"I thought you..." he looked like he didn't want to finish what he was going to say

I smiled softly at him "I am dead Vanitas, but at the same time I am not. You see I was giving a time limit so I can see you...I would give anything away to be with you right now, but being the Kayblade masters protecter takes it away, but seeing you okay makes me happy."

"You big idiot..."

I smiled I really did miss it when him calls me names like that "You know...I kinda miss you calling me stupid girl or idiot, it's kinda weird."

"...How much longer do you have now?"

I tilt my head thinking "I think I have 5 minutes left...why?"

I was confused to why he would ask me that, I was caught off guard when he put his hands on both of my cheeks and lean forward his lips touching mine. I was shocked but I got over it and kiss him back, I felt so complete with Vanitas I just have to find out a way I can come back to life or something... He stop kissing me but his forehead was agents mine.

"I will find a way to get you back one way or another."

I frowned "Don't do anything reckless okay? I don't want to lose you..."

He chuckled "I wont, I can't live with out my light...now can I?" my cheeks turn red when he said that he chuckled

"If you ever run into three people Sora, Donald, and Goofy those are the people I'm with. I have to protect Sora. Please find them...I want you to protect him with me cause when he grabs my hand he can make people see me." I begged him hoping he'll find Sora and we can be together again

But I knew that wasn't going to happen just yet "...No, I need to find a way to bring you back."

"B-but!" he put his index finger on my lips to keep me silent

"Just stay with those three idiots while I find a way you get you back...I promise we'll be together after I do find a way...just dont do anything reckless while I'm not around."

I couldn't help but smile at him "I can't promise I'll do something reckless, but I will try though...just stay safe." I went on my tip toes kiss him on the cheek "See you when I can..."

I can tell my time was up, I close my eye's slowly than I open them again to see I was standing inside Yen Cid's office with Sora, Donald, and Goofy talking to him about the new creatures, and people that wear those black coats. They are called 'The Organization XIII' and they are no good, people with out hearts. It reminds me of Vanitas but I gave him a heart of his own...

...

After a while of listning to Yen Cid talk and Sora getting a new outfit which was really awesome. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were about to leave when Sora stop which confused me.

"Oh yeah, um Master Yen Cid...I have a question about something." he sheepishly scratch behind his head

"...Go ahead and ask Keyblade Master."

"I can see this girl, and she told me she is supposed to protect me but only a Keyblade Master which is me can see her, but when I grabbed her hand not to long ago Donald, and Goofy can see her..."

Yen Cid put his hand under his chin/beard in thought "I see...so you finally met the Maiden of the Keyblade's."

"...The Maiden of the Keyblade's?" Sora look at me which was beside him "Is that true?" he asked me I nodded

"You must be on your way Sora..."

"Oh right! bye Yen Cid!" Sora waved jumping in the Gummi Ship I fallowed close behind him but look back at Yen Cid's home until I couldn't see it no more

When we landed in a world, it seems familiar to me until it clicked in my head.

"It's Hallow Bastion!" I frown when Sora said that

I look away with sadness showing up in my eyes thinking of my two friends and my big brother...Lea, Isa...Seth I wonder if they are okay. I was snapped out of my sad thoughts when I saw those armor heartless on the rooftops, I was about to tell Sora when I saw Goofy look to see them too but they disappeared like always.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

I fallowed close behind them, I wish I can help them fight but I'm a spirit until I can figure something out. I snapped out of it when some girl that reminds me of a ninja some reason, they fallowed after the ninja girl so I did the same until they walk into a small house my eye's brighten when I remember this small house!

"This is Merlin's House!" walk pass Sora, Donald, and Goofy so they can talk to that ninja girl and those three other people in the house if this is Merlin's House I wonder if he's still around I wonder

I saw that Leon guy I think his name was, walk to the door telling Sora, Donald, and Goofy to meet him at the Bailey...I smiled big when Merlin popped out of know where as always.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"It's Merlin!"

I wish I could hug that old man right now, he always treated me like I was his grand daughter but I can't which sucks big time! I didn't see Sora looking at me from corner of his eye.

"Sora, and the gang said they're gonna help out!"

"That's Splendid! We'll count on you!"

Even though they can't see me I nodded with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

The girl with the light brown hair in a high ponytail gasp and look for whatever the cards were, but he brought out a card.

"Here...they're presents for you." she handed the card to Sora "Leon thought you might like to have them."

Sora look at the card until he fliped it over to see his name on it "Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

I still can't believe they call it Hallow Bastion, that's weird they call my hometown Hallow Bastion...it used to be more beautiful and more joyful than this, I didn't realize I was so deep in my thoughts when see Sora and the other's I hurried after them to the Bailey to see that Leon guy. After a while of them talking I felt this darkness that is near I was about to warn Sora but I cried out in pain holding my stomach falling to my knees hearing Sora asked me what was wrong, Leon asked Sora who he was talking to.

"Sora is talking to a girl only Sora can see, becuase he's the Keyblade Master."

Sweat poured down my temple trying to catch my breath which were shacky look up at Sora who was on his knees worried. "S-Sora!...Darkness...near..." I grunted in pain falling to my side feeling the same warmth of Sora's hand touch my upper arm hearing a surprise gasp escaped that Leon guys mouth

"Darkness? what darkness? hey...come on stay with us! why are you in so much pain?"

"...Something with...darkness is near, this darkness...is to much for me. I must go away until it's away...it's not safe for me and I can't protect you if I'm in this state...please stay safe Sora."

I disappeared back into the light that was healing me from the shock of the sudden darkness, it was too stronge for me to handle. I hope they are going to be okay, I really wish I was alive again I would kick some butt along side them.

...

Angel: I didn't know how to end the chapter so I ended it there, sorry abotu Vanitas being out of character but that's what happens to him when he got his own heart but he's still acts like a jerk though, just more softer to Sakura and Sakura only. If anything wants me to save some of the people like Demy, Axel, ect. in this story please tell me and I'll see which ones will survive and who wont survive. Ciao!


End file.
